There is increased interest and momentum in the United States and abroad to find alternatives to fossil or hydrocarbon-based fuels to reduce the dependency on oil. This interest in past years has been particularly acute in the field of internal combustion engines in passenger and commercial vehicles.
Prior devices have been proposed, for example, hybrid vehicles which combine use of gasoline and electric motors to supplement or reduce the amount of gasoline that is used. Prior systems have further proposed use of supplementing hydrogen along with gasoline to reduce gasoline consumption. These prior devices have suffered from many disadvantages which have limited the commercialization and acceptance in the marketplace.
There is a need to improve on prior alternative fuel or fuel supplementation systems which efficiently reduces consumption of traditional fuels, for example gasoline, and that is economical to manufacture, use and maintain. It is a further advantage if the fuel supplementation system is easy to integrate into existing internal combustion engines in vehicles already on the road to take advantage of an increase in fuel economy without having to make a large investment in acquiring a new vehicle having such advantages.